Luneia, the Lady of the Rebuilding
There are many rumours revolving Luneia; that she is the mother of Oden, that the Empress is in truth her, and that she herself is one of the moons in the sky are but a few of those. Her three Heroes, of whom Oden is one indeed, do not answer any but the most ridiculous of these questions, as it would certainly be against her will. Luneia’s prime concern is the upholding of the balance which the three other Creators often disturb through their deeds. It should be noted, though, that rather than being a guardian of status quo, she evens out changes in Calmar so they won’t be too extreme. Only Luneia's three Heroes have knowledge of her appearance, apart from the other Creators of course, and none of these share this knowlegde. Many mortal depictions of her have her sitting by a lake or on a throne, with pale skin and black hair. But these are only speculations.. The three Heroes are as follows: Reichmund, the Guardian of Order is what one would call the 'Hammer of the Empress'. He is the embodiment of order, strength, all that is good for the Empire, not just the individual. He does, however seem to have an affinity towards his birthplace of Morlin, where he spends most of his time defending the 'Sacred earth of the Empire' against the forces of Dargor. Think of him as a two metres tall man wielding a quite simple and quite large polehammer, clad in an armour with the colours grey, white, and metallic grey, and with an extremely manly moustache. Isryn Arcblade, the Head of the Inquisition, is a woman best described at the prime interrogator of the Inquisition. This is not so much thanks to her knowledge of the human body and where it hurts the most, but rather her quite well-developed talent for tricking any man or woman into telling the truth, and especially her unsurpassed skills in telling false from true. And she has a gorgeous body too, which coupled with her expert skills in dual-wielding her arced blades, make her slim, lightly metal-plated body and carmine hair a sight to behold in battle and in the office. And the man you've been waiting for: Oden, the Founder of the Empire. This man is the single most revered personality in all of Calmar, owing to the way that he impacts the life of every single Imperial citien, and many outside those borders as well. Hailing from what is Odenshome today, he set out on an epic journey not to conquer, but to unite all of mainland Calmar into a single empire. And it has indeed succeeded, as the reverence of this man is today so great that the borders between god and Hero start to blur for him, and the power of the Runes are even his domain. He dwells mostly in the official Imperial capital of Mount Owden, where the seat of the Empress herself lies. Here, he serves as councillor and sometimes co-ruler to the Empress, and also Consort. To eliminate all disputes of heir apparency, Oden declared that the regent must be the firstborn daughter of the former regent, and that she may only lie with Oden so as to keep the blood of unity strong upon the throne. Also, it goes that he is the son of Luneia herself, which further establishes his position as the big dude. He is a slightly tall man, built slim yet muscular, and he often wear the symbol of the Empire on a robe, which is open in the front with a white shirt and trousers beneath. His long hair is a very dark blonde, bordering brown, and hangs loose most of the time. When seen fighting, tales are told of his signature weapons: A number of chains (rumours go from five through fifty) connected to various weapons; axes, hooks, blades in different shapes and many other, more peculiar attachments. These are kept hidden beneath his normal clothing, and through a very special technique of fighting (again, rumours differ as to whether or not he is aided by magic) he can extend these chains very far, making him able to deal multiples strikes at once. Deadly to the extreme. Oh, and if you think inbreeding when you read that the Empress and her firstborn may only lie with Oden, be mindful of this: Oden's seed is divine, that of a demi-god, and as such, mortal diseases and disorders do not strike the children of these women. And in the meta-game, Oden is gay, and cares for the unity of the Empire, not his penis inside a vagina, pardon my French.